Falling for her Prison Guard
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: It's after the war and Voldemort has won and Hermione is being kept prisoner in the Malfoy Manor. Hermione has given up trying to escape but can she escape the feelings she's having for her prison guard?


**Hello!,**

 **Welcome to my first ever Lucius and Hermione fic. I tried to focus on Lucius's soft side but also bringing in reminders of who he really is. Anyway this is a gift for HP Slash Luv as part of the Gift Giving Extravaganza 2017, if you haven't checked it out yet please do. I still have a space available so if you'd like me to write you a fic head over there and sign up. Well without further ado here is the story….**

She didn't mean to fall for him, honest she hadn't. Hermione knew his reputation and had always thought that he was one of the worst wizards ever but then she'd started watching him. When Hermione had been held prisoner in Malfoy Manor for the Dark Lord the only person she saw was Lucius. At first, she despised him and hated his kindness but after a week or two he grew on her. Lucius would come and sit with her and play games or bring her a book to read. He always ensured she was well fed and even allowed her not to be cuffed although the room was enchanted not to let her out. Hermione hadn't minded seeing him and as time wore on she grew excited for his visits seeing him as a friend.

Hermione smiled watching the clock. Lucius should be here soon and she had spent the past half hour trying to make herself presentable. Hermione knew Lucius didn't have to do all of this for her and she'd never expected a room like this one. It was large and held a four poster bed and the en-suite homed a large jacuzzi bath and Hermione loved to spend hours in the tub especially after a visit where Lucius brought her a book. She would run a bath and sit and read until the water grew cold. Pulled from her thoughts as the clock struck six she took a last glance in the mirror smiling as she heard the door click open. Hermione turned before shouting his name and running into his arms.

'Lucius'

'How's my favourite girl?'

'I'm good. I finished the book you got me, it was wonderful. Thank you.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it darling.'

Hermione felt a wave of sadness as she remembered the romance of the novel and the leading couples love for each other even as Hermione knew she shouldn't ask she couldn't help the words.

'Will I always be here?'

Lucius paused. Hermione's face was filled with sadness and he didn't understand why she was so sad all of a sudden. Lucius thought she was happy here with him and he loved visiting her. Liked it more than he probably should too, Lucius knew the feelings he had for the girl weren't appropriate but he couldn't help it. Hermione was the one good thing in his life, the one bright spark. Even as he wanted to set his nightingale free he knew this gilded cage would probably never release her and in some small part he was relieved by this because then he wouldn't lose her.

'I don't know darling.'

Lucius felt a pain when she moved away, turning her back to him as her hand traced over the book cover. He'd been an idiot to give her that book, he'd known she would like it but he should have known it would make her want a relationship she couldn't have. The only person she saw was him and no matter how much he wanted to offer himself to her Lucius couldn't do it.

'Will I ever have love?'

'You already have it.'

Hermione turned around hearing Lucius's words. Her eyes filled with confusion even as her mind jumped to the conclusion that he loved her. Hermione's brain was further filled with confusion as she realised she wouldn't mind being loved by him because deep down she'd fallen in love with him too. Hermione watched as Lucius moved forward his long silver hair flowing behind him before he stopped suddenly a few steps from her.

'Lucius...What do you mean?'

Lucius didn't answer and Hermione repeated her question with a bit more force.

'Don't'

Lucius's voice was sharp and Hermione stepped back at the sound of it. Visions of the war flashed through her mind and Hermione flowed into them. Hermione blinked and when her eyes opened she was back on the floor of the Manor, Bellatrix on top of her and she watched as Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus Curse. Then Hermione was screaming the pain coursing through her body too much for her to deal with.

Lucius shuffled forwards slightly as Hermione's eyes glazed over.

'Hermione'

Hermione didn't answer and Lucius put his hand on her arm hoping to get some response. That's when the screaming started. It pierced through everything and hung in the air like a shadow. Lucius tried shaking her and shouted her name trying to break her out of whatever mind set Hermione was stuck in.

'Hermione!'

'Hermione!'

Her body was on fire every limb burning with pain. She couldn't stand this much longer and her vision went black around the edges before the pain vanished. Lucius caught her body as it gave out. Unsure of what to do Lucius called the family doctor and when he arrived explained the scene.

The light was searing as Hermione opened her eyes and she knew that the bed she was in was not her own. It took her a few minutes to remember what happened and she winced remembering her prison and her guard. Hermione bolted upright and looked around the room, it wasn't her cell. The walls were done with a green and silver stripe and all the furniture was a dark wood, it wasn't too large and her eyes landed on the door. Thinking of running away Hermione wondered what the world outside the door was like but more importantly she had never seen the outside of her cell. She didn't know how many prisoners let alone death eaters were housed here and the chances of getting out minus a wand were slim. Before she could get any further than sitting up the door opened and the familiar flow of silver scurried in.

'It's good to see you awake.'

She flinched at the voice scared of the man and the feelings he inspired within her of both fear and love. Her muscles tensed as she prepared to fight if needed but she hoped she wouldn't, Hermione hadn't exactly been engaged in much exercise especially confined to her room.

'Lucius'

Hermione's voice was firm and Lucius wondered whether he would be able to win his little nightingale back. He moved to her bedside before sitting down on the side of the bed cringing as he watched her shuffle to the other side of the bed.

'I've been worried about you.'

'I didn't think it was possible for a man with no heart to feel anything.'

Hermione saw an emotion flare in his eyes and she was unsure whether it was anger or pain or some other emotion. She knew that in some ways her mixed emotions weren't helping the situation and her brain whirred trying to reconcile the scary death eater Lucius and the caring, warm Lucius she had fallen for.

'I have a heart Hermione of which you are well aware.'

'Am I?'

Lucius sighed resigned to Hermione's petty arguing resorting to asking about what happened in the room instead desperate for her to talk to him. Trust in him.

'What happened in the room? What did you see?'

'Memories.'

He watched her eyes watching the spark dim as she thought back on the memories. Lowering his voice he whispered the words to her.

'Bad memories?'

'Yes.'

'Will you share them with me?'

Hermione broke out of her slight daze her mind warring over the decision. She knew that regardless of what happened she would never be released from this prison and somewhere she knew that part of her didn't want to. Part of her wanted to stay and learn more about this man. Using all of her Gryffindor confidence Hermione held her hand out to him. She didn't have anything to lose so she might as well take a leap of faith.

'Mione?'

'Legillimus.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

Lucius's mind was a muddle trying to figure out where he stood with his princess. He wasn't sure what to think about her allowing him to use Legillimus on her. Regardless of whether this was a test Lucius couldn't give up this chance to see what had come between them and also her feelings for him that would shine through. Capturing her hand in his Lucius revelled in her warmth before enacting the spell Hermione closed her eyes following Lucius as he intruded her mind. She felt the pressure as her mind fought against the intrusion and it took a few seconds for her to relax enough for the pain to subside. Lucius watched himself enter the room and skipped until she asked him about love, he could feel her hope and her mixed feelings towards him. Then suddenly it all changed and Lucius cursed himself for using such a harsh tone on her. The memory continued flowing over his guilt and focussing on Hermione's fear and torture at the hands of Bellatrix. Lucius flinched as he felt his princess's pain and watched as someone he had once been so close to hurt the woman he loved. Lucius couldn't shy away from the overwhelming feelings of guilt that swept through him as well as the feeling of protectiveness he felt towards her. The memory ended and Lucius left her mind refusing to stay and break her trust. Opening his eyes he watched as tears fell from beneath her closed lashes and even without realising he had taken Hermione in his arms wiping the tears away. Her eyes flashed open then to meet his.

'Lucius…'

'I want you Hermione. And I know you want me too.'

'I…I don't know what I want.'

'I didn't mean to frighter you. Let me be there. At least give us a go.'

'I…'

Hermione fidgeted as she listened to Lucius's words. She wants to trust him. To give this a shot. But she wasn't sure she could stand being hurt, being rejected and then having to see the man who broke your heart every day. On the other hand, she didn't have much to lose and if she said no all Hermione would have were regrets and she'd have to see him everyday. Conjuring up everything inside her she shuffled closer to Lucius. He sat completely still so he didn't scare her and just watched as Hermione pulled her body against his, her face inches from his own. He whispered her name unsure why or what it meant but it triggered something in her.

'Mione'

Her lips pressed delicately against his and it took a few seconds for Lucius to respond. The kiss was short and Hermione pulled away.

'Lucius.'

His name sounded wonderful whispered from her lips and he knew that this woman would cause him endless amounts of trouble but he didn't care. Lucius could already envision living a full life with her, having Hermione free to roam the house and sleeping with him at night.

'Will you give me a chance Darling?'

Hermione nodded before Lucius pulled her into a searing kiss. He groaned as she pulled away from him again.

'Lucius whose bed am I in?'

He smirked then a large one and a light illuminated his eyes. Whispering the last word against her neck making her moan.

'The only bed you'll ever sleep in again. Mine.'


End file.
